


Drinking Spree

by obiwanken5



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanken5/pseuds/obiwanken5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin find themselves in a familiar spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Because alcohol and Jedi amuse the snot out of me. Spoilers for "Labyrinth of Evil" Chapter 28, and onwards.

The seemingly deserted street tapered into the distant horizon, sporadically illuminated by broken and half-working signs declaring that this cantina or that was currently open for business. Those whose signs had burned out years ago lent the light streaming out from under ill-fitted doors to the murky dusk of Vertice IV. A handful of stars spotted the sky from between the clouds, and a light drizzle coated everything with a skin of moisture. Obi-Wan saw the corner of Anakin's eye twitch as he surveyed the street. By the glassy sheen of his eyes, Obi-Wan figured unpleasant memories were replaying themselves in a seemingly endless loop in Anakin's mind. The young knight sighed plaintively, and rolled his shoulders in mild consternation. Beside him, Obi-Wan's lips quirked up in wry amusement.

"Problem?" he asked in mock-concern.

"No," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan watched as the young man seemed to regard the forlorn street in silent debate, his face twisted in intense dislike. "No, I lied," Anakin amended several moments later, as his features resolved into loathing. "There is a problem."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You promised Naos Three wouldn't happen again," Anakin deadpanned.

"And it isn't. This is Vertice Four."

"No, no," Anakin countered with a shake of his head. "Naos Three was very much this. We're going to get drunk trying to find out the information we need and then we'll have to fight our way out in inclement weather."

"At least it's a light rain and not a blizzard," Obi-Wan consoled.

"Just, don't order any Twi'lek appetizers, okay?"

"Actually, I was thinking of doing a round of Duros-inspired..." Obi-Wan trailed off as Anakin held up a hand to forestall him.

"Just...no."

"Fine." Obi-Wan flashed Anakin an amused grin. "Just make sure you order properly this time."

"I can order just fine."

"If I recall Naos Three correctly, when the barkeep asked you how many fingers, you answered 'five'."

"So?"

"He was asking you how much brandy you wanted, not how many you had."

Anakin harrumphed. "And how do you know I didn't want that much brandy?"

"Because the look of horror on your face when it arrived..."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin started towards the first cantina. He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
